


Что случается в Вегасе...

by Wayward_jr



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, Las Vegas, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-08
Updated: 2009-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr





	Что случается в Вегасе...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Happens in Vegas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/187330) by felisblanco. 



  


Он помнит текилу. Еще бы, ее вкус до сих пор горчит на языке. А также пиво, виски и, возможно, водку. И улыбку Дженсена, широкую и ослепительную. Теплые руки, обнимающие за плечи; мягкие волосы, щекочущие шею. И горячий язык во рту.

А вот чего он не помнит, так того, откуда кольцо на пальце и конфетти в волосах. А еще почему на внутренней стороне запястья появился татуировка с кельтским орнаментом вокруг надписи «J2».

Остается надеяться, что Дженсен восполнит пробелы.


End file.
